1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aeration device, and more particularly, to an aeration device having a shell which guides air and liquid entering to the turbine unit to increase the efficiency of mixing of air and liquid in the pound.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional aeration device generally includes a case, a motor and turbine blades. The motor is received in the room of the case and the shaft of the motor drives the turbine blades. In order to avoid the motor from rusting, the room is designed to be water-proof such that the motor is not affected by the chemical material or metal in the liquid. Besides, the motor needs electric power to operate, and this may not be convenient for some areas.
The present invention intends to provide an aeration device which has a shell to guide the air and liquid into the turbine unit to increase the operational efficiency.